Just You
by akiya kazuki
Summary: Suho memilih mundur. Kris berusaha merebut hati Suho lagi ketika dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hatinya. "Kau bisa mencintai dua orang, tapi kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya,". Krisho/kyungsooXeveryone/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title : Just You

Pairing : Krisho, mention!(hansoo, baeksoo, chansoo, taohun, kaihun)

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC(maybe), geje, typo, yaoi, oc (cuman selewat kok)

Summary:

Suho memilih mundur. Kris berusaha merebut hati Suho lagi ketika dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hatinya. "Kau bisa mencintai dua orang, tapi kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya,". Krisho/other pairings/yaoi

* * *

"Kasur mana kasuurrr!"

Kai berteriak seperti orang gila. Baekhyun langsung menggeplak kepalanya kejam.

"Berisik, bodoh!"

EXO baru menyelesaikan _schejule_ mereka untuk hari ini. Lelah tercetak jelas di wajah masing-masing member EXO. Terlihat Kai, Chanyeol, dan Chen yang menggelepar begitu saja di karpet. Xiumin, Lay, dan Baekhyun berdesak-desakkan di sofa, kaki mereka berada di atas meja. Sehun dan Tao sibuk menjelajahi dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyumpal perut lapar mereka. Di pojokkan, Kyungsoo duduk selonjoran di lantai, pahanya menjadi bantal untuk kepala Luhan. Tangan Kyungsoo mengelus dahi Luhan lembut.

"Lebih baik kalian mandi dulu sana!" seru Xiumin pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kai dan menariknya berdiri, mulutnya masih menggigit roti. Dengan ogah-ogahan Kai mengikuti sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tao mengekor di belakang mereka. Sepertinya para maknae berencana mandi bertiga.

"Gege, lebih baik kau juga mandi sekarang," ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

Luhan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi si burung hantu EXO itu.

"Aku mandi denganmu saja ya," Jawab Luhan dengan nada merajuk,

"Ya! Enak saja! Kyungsoo akan mandi denganku!" teriak Baekhyun dari sofa. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengejek,

"Kau, bebek jelek, mandi dengan Kyungsoonya lain kali saja!" Seru Luhan mengejek. Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya agar lebih jelas melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun.

"Malam ini, Kyungsoo mandi denganku," kata Luhan sembari memeletkan lidahnya.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya malam ini giliranku!"

"Siapa yang menentukan seperti itu? Aku tidak mau tahu, hari ini giliranku!"

Sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun sibuk berdebat, tanganKyungsoo sudah ditarik Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi.

"YA! PARK DOBI SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN KYUNGSOO!"

.

Tapi dimana duo leader beda spesies EXO?

.

.

.

Suho dan Kris keluar dari gedung SM. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada satu pun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Kris sibuk dengan handphone di tangannya sementara Suho sibuk memandang ke depan. Sesekali mata Kris melirik Suho, seperti menunggu namja manis itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sejujurnya, Kris sangat tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang melingkupi sendiri tampak biasa saja. Sepertinya guardian angel EXO ini tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Suho bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Kris sudah tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Joon? Are you ok?" Kris yang tidak tahan akhrinya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. Suho tampak baru sadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menoleh mencari Kris.

"Ya,Duijjang, kenapa kau masihada disitu?" tanya Suho melihat Kris tertinggal di buru-buru menyusul Suho.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris lagi. Suho tertawa kecil,

"Memang aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Suho sembari tersenyum manis.

Kris terpana dengan senyuman tulus Suho. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah senyum bisa langsung membuat hatinya menghangat?

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, meskipun itu bukan masalah EXO" ujar Kris sembari menyentuh bahu Suho, namun sang guardian angel langsung menghindar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Duijjang," Suho berusaha membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Kris, "Lagipula tidak ada alasan aku harus menceritakannya padamu," lanjutnya pelan. Suho kembali berjalan mendahului Kris,

"Sebaiknya kau mulai berhenti memberiku perhatian, Duijjang," ujar Suho lirih, "Itu membuatku tidak nyaman,"

Kris terhenyak. Matanya menatap punggung Suho yang mulai menjauh dengan mata kosong. Kri berlari mengejar Suho yang sudah semakin jauh.

"Joonmyeon, aku hanya mencoba membantumu," kata Kris terengah-engah. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Suho.

Dengan lembut, Suho melepaskan genggaman Kris di tangannya. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun tidak setulus tadi, kali ini lebih terlihat seperti senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kris, kumohon," Suho berujar lembut,"Akan semakin sulit bagiku kalau kau seperti ini terus,"

Tangan putih Suho mengelus pipi Kris lembut,

"Mengertilah,"

Dan dengan senyuman terakhir, Suho meninggalkan Kris yang mematung.

'Aku mohon Kris, aku tidak bisa membantu diriku sendiri kalau kau terus seperti ini,'

.

.

.

"Kami pulang!"

Suho dan Kris memasuki dorm. Tangan Kris dan Suho penuh dengan kantung plastik berisikan bahan makanan. Sebelum pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk persediaan.

"Selamat datang, hyung," Kyungsoo menyahut dari dapur. Dengan tanggap, Kyungsoo langsung membawa beberapa kantung plastik yang berada di tangan Suho. Kris mengerenyit melihat dorm mereka sepi. Tumben sekali.

"Kemana yang lain, soo?" tanya Kris. Kyungsoo memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan ke kulkas.

"Mereka semua sudah tidur, hyung," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" kali ini Suho yang bertanya.

"Aku menunggu kalian berdua pulang,"

Suho dan Kris mendudukkan badan lelah mereka di sofa. Kyungsoo datang membawakan minuman untuk mereka. Kris dan Suho langsung menyambar minuman tersebut sambil menggumamkan terimakasih.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, Kyung, kau pasti lelah bekerja seharian," saran Suho. Kyungsoo memang terlihat lelah. Pemuda bermata besar itu berkali-kali menguap.

"Myunnie hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu?" tanya mengerutkan dahinya,

"Memang kenapa?"

"Luhan hyung dan Baekhyun hyung tadi berkelahi di kamarku, sekarang kamarku berantakan. Aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar yang berantakan. Boleh ya hyung?"

Suho terkikik mendengar penjelasan dongsaengnya itu, dia kemudian mengangguk dan menarik Kyungsoo ke kamarnya,

"Kajja!"

.

.

.

Kini tinggal Kris sendirian di ruang tamu. Matanya menatap nyalang handphonenya. Bukan handphonenya sebenarnya yang dia tatap, tetapi sebuah poto yang menjadi wallpaper handphonenya.

Di foto itu, dia terlihat bahagia denganSuho dalam menggunakan kaos yang sama dan tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Tao yang memotret mereka saat itu. Kris tersenyum miris. Foto itu diambil dua bulan lalu, satu minggu sebelum mereka putus.

Kris membanting benda canggih itu ke sofa. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. Dia butuh tidur.

.

**Flashback**

.

Kris mematung. Seseorang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum yang secerah matahari. Seseorang dari masa lalunya. Mantan kekasihnya saat sekolah menengah atas, Sophia Matthew. Kris tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok gadis cantik berambut coklat ini.

"Hello Kev, long time no see," gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Kris. Kris yang masih terkejut hanya berdiri mematung.

Sejujurnya, Kris masih memiliki sedikit rasa pada gadis ini. Dulu pun, mereka sebetulnya tidak betul-betul _break up_. Keadaanya saat it adalah Kris dan Sophie sedang bertengkar, lalu mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi selama beberapa hari. Saat mereka bertengkar itulah, Sophie mendadak pindah ke Amerika, sementara Kris sendiri kembali ke China.

Jadi, secara teknis, Sophie dan Kris masih berpacaran .

"Yifan ge, kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Kau tidak masuk?"

Suho bertanya pada Kris. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan Kris.

"Aah, apa kau teman Yi –Kris hyung?" Tanya Suho ramah. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Suho dan mengangguk, tangannya terjulur pada Suho.

"Ya, kenalkan, aku Sophia Matthew, kau bisa memanggilku Sophie,"

"Ah, ya, Kim Joonmyeon. Kau boleh memanggilku Joonmyeon atau Suho,"

Suho langsung menyambut uluran tangan Sophia.

"Apa kau teman Kris hyung di China? Tapi wajahmu seperti orang Amerika," Tanya Suho. Sophia tertawa,

"Aku orang Kanada, dan aku bukan sekedar temannya," ujar Sophia sambil menunjuk Kris dengan dagunya. Suho mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak, sementara Kris masih memandang mereka berdua dalam diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dua-duanya adalah kekasihnya.

"Bukan sekedar teman? Apa kalian bersahabat?"Tanya Suho, ada rasa cemas terselip dalam suaranya.

"Kami sepasang kekasih,"

Kali ini giliran Suho yang mematung.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya, Kris?"

"Aku mencintaimu Suho!'"

"Bukan itu jawaban yang kubutuhkan, Kris. Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"..."

Suho tersenyum miris. Matanya menatap Kris yang terdiam. Suho tahu apa jawabannya, meskipun Kris tidak mengucapkannya.

"Kau masih mencintainya," gumam Suho lirih. Kris menatap Suho gusar,

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!" Serunya. Suho mengangguk pelan,

"Aku tahu, kau mencintaiku," ujar Suho, tangannya mengusap pipi Kris pelan, "Tapi kau juga masih mencintainya,"

Kris menunduk. Suho benar. Kris mencintai keduanya, dia masih mencintai Sophia, tapi juga sangat mencintai Suho.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau melepaskannya," kata Suho lagi. Kris mendongak, firasat buruk menghampirinya,

"Kau harus memilih, Kris," Suho menarik tangannya dari pipi Kris, "Aku atau Sophia,"

Kris tidak bisa. Kris tidak bisa memilih. Kris tidak mau memilih. Dia merindukan Sophia, sangat merindukannya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa kehilangan Suho.

Suho sepertinya mengerti apa yang Kris pikirkan. Dipejamkannya sejenak matanya yang terasa berat. Sepertinya malam ini kelenjar air matanya akan bekerja lebih keras.

"Kris a–"

"Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu!" potong Kris. Wajahnya terlihat lelah,

"Tapi kau juga tidak mau melepaskannya,"

Suho tersenyum lembut pada Kris, namun Kris tidak bisa merasakan ketulusan yang biasa ada di senyum kekasihnya itu. Senyum Suho kali ini adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Kris merasa hatinya tertohok melihat senyum Suho.

"Kau bisa mencintai dua orang, tapi kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya,"

Suho mencium Kris tepat di bibir. Ciuman itu terasa asin, karena Suho menciumnya sambil menangis. Kris mengerti, itu akan menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka. Dan Kris benar-benar berharap mereka terus berada dalam posisi ini selamanya.

"Kau tidak perlu bingung lagi, aku akan mundur."

**.**

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Suho menjaga jarak dari Kris. Dia tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan Kris. Secara harfiah juga. Suho tidak lagi terlalu perhatian pada Kris, dia juga tidak mau berdekatan dengannya. Tadi adalah pertama kalinya Suho mau berduaan lagi dengannya semenjak mereka berdua putus.

Tidak, Kris menolak pemutusan sepihak yang dilakukan Suho. Baginya, keputusan Suho tidak pernah ada. Mereka masih tetap bersama.

Kris menyentuh pipinya. Pipi itu, pipi yang pernah Suho belai dengan penuh kasih, juga pipi yang pernah mendapat jotosan Sehun berkali-kali.

Ketika member EXO lain akhirnya tahu situasi diantara Kris dan Suho, mereka tidak tinggal diam. Sehun langsung menarik kerahnya dan menyarangkan tinjunya di pipi Kris. Kris benar-benar akan habis seandainya Kai dan Tao tidak menahan Sehun dan menariknya menjauh.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu, sialan! Kau berjanji akan menjaganya!"

Kris inga bagaimana Sehun meneriakkan kalimat itu berkali-kali hingga suaranya serak. Kris juga teringat bagaimana Kyuhyun membisikkan kekecewaannya,

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya untukmu kalau tahu begini akhirnya."

Kris meremas rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Disini ada Sophia Matthew, itu cuman oc buatan author. Abisnya author bingung mutusin siapa yg jd orang ketiga diantara Kris baba sama Myeonie umma, akhirnya author milih oc aja deh. Nama mantannya Kris siapa sih?

Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah review fic author yg 'Night at School'. Sebenernya, author suka gaya Kris di fic itu, kekeke…

Thanks to:

**Kikikyujunmyun, Happybacon, nana, yongchan, .7, 989seohye, KrisHo WonKyu, ****steph****, miszshanty05, Myunnie sang biduan, ****hae15****, ****anon****, breakin' down, yifan kim fana, junmyunyifan, Riyoung17, Pinky05KwmS**

Author minta masukannya buat fic ini yaa..

Berhubung ini fic drama pertama author dan author sebenernya ga terlalu suka yg berbau drama,, jadi bisa dibilang ini fic percobaan…

Bagusnya kaya gimana?

Minta reviewnya boleh? #puppy eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Just You

Pairing : Krisho, mention!(hansoo, baeksoo, chansoo, taohun, kaihun)

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC(maybe), geje, typo, yaoi, oc (cuman selewat kok)

Summary:

Suho memilih mundur. Kris berusaha merebut hati Suho lagi ketika dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hatinya. "Kau bisa mencintai dua orang, tapi kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya,". Krisho/kyungsooXeveryone/yaoi

.

Curcol dikit:

Author galau liat Kris di Exo Showtime. Kenapa di Exo Showtime author ngerasa Krisnya nista banget yaa -_- .. mau dikemanakan titel Cool Guymu, naaakkk!#abaikan

.

.

* * *

Suho mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Diliriknya jam dinding, baru pukul tujuh rupanya. Suho menoleh ke kanan, dahinya mengerenyit. Dimana Kyungsoo?

"Pagi hyung,"

Suho menoleh. Ternyata Chen yang menyapanya. Sepertinya lead vocal EXO M itu baru mandi. Handuk masih menggantung di lehernya.

"Pagi, Dae-i, tumben kau bangun pagi sekali,"

Chen tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengunjungi orangtuaku, jadi aku bersiap dari sekarang," jawab Chen, "Kau tidak pulang hyung? Mumpung jadwal kita kosong hari ini,"

Suho bangkit dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi murung,

"Keluargaku sedang tidak ada di rumah, mereka sedang berlibur ke Jeju," gerutunya. Chen tertawa pelan,

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan sedih. Nanti aku bawakan oleh-oleh,"

Suho mengangguk.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Suho. Siapa tahu Jongdae tahu kemana perginya Kyungsoo

"Luhan hyung menculiknya tengah malam tadi."

.

.

.

"_I'm Sorry Soph_, aku sedang tidak merasa baik sekarang. Kita bertemu lain kali saja ya, aku…"

Kris terdiam sejenak dari obrolan _by phone_nya saat Suho keluar dari kamar. Kris menatap Suho, sedikit berharap Suho akan menyapanya. Namun Suho hanya berjalan ke dapur dan melewati Kris begitu saja. Suho bahkan tidak melirik kearah Kris sedikitpun. Kris menghela napas.

"Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti, bye,"

"…"

"Okay, okay, miss you," Kris mengatakan ini dengan mata yang menatap punggung Suho, berharap Suho tahu itu bukan hanya untuk Sophia.

Katakan Kris serakah, tapi kenyataannya sekarang Kris memang sedang merindukan kedua kekasihnya.

Suho kembali dari dapur dengan segelas susu dingin di tangannya. Kris mengerenyit melihat gelas berembun itu.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau minum minuman dingin pagi-pagi, Joon," ujar Kris saat Suho berjalan melewatinya.

Suho menoleh pada Kris dan meminum susunya.

"Masih ada satu botol lagi di kulkas kalau hyung mau," gumam Suho.

Suho duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan mulai membuka Koran yang tergeletak di meja. Beberapa detik kemudian Suho sudah tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

Kris menghela nafas. Suho bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan sarannya (kalau itu bisa disebut saran). Kris berjalan mendekati Suho dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Joon, aku ing–"

"Selamat pagi,"

Kris mengutuk siapapun yang memotong perkataannya.

Suho mengangkat wajahnya dari korang dan menoleh ke arah orang tersebut, senyum manisnya mengembang,

"Oh, sehunnie, pagi," sapanya balik.

Sehun menatap Kris tajam. Kris sendiri hanya menatap Sehun datar,

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun sengit.

"Sopan sedikit, aku hyungmu," Sehun memutar matanya. Kini maknae itu menghempaskan tubuhnya diantara Kris dan Suho, membuat keduanya sedikit menggeser pantat mereka.

'sialan kau albino!' rutuk Kris dalam hati.

Sehun menatap Kris sengit lalu tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan memohon ketika menoleh pada Suho.

"Hyungie~ temani aku beli bubble tea ya," pinta Sehun dengan aegyonya. Suho tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Maaf, Hunnie, hari ini aku ada janji,"

"Dengan siapa, hyung?" Tanya Sehun cepat, "Bukan orang ini kan?" tangan Sehun menunjuk Kris tidak sopan. Kris menepis tangan Sehun.

"Bukan, Hyung ada janji dengan Kyuhyun hyung," jawab Suho. Senyum malaikat merekah di bibirnya. Sehun ber-ooh ria.

Kris terhenyak. Ingin rasanya Kris melarang Suho pergi dengan sunbaenya itu. Tapi Kris tahu Suho tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Jam berapa kau pergi?" Tanya Kris,

"Memang kenapa, hyung? Kau mau titip sesuatu?" Tanya Suho balik.

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja,"

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kurasa, jam berapa pun Myeonie hyung akan pergi, bukan urusanmu lagi, duijjang,"Ujar Sehun dingin. Sehun bangkit dan menarik tangan Suho menjauh,

"Ayo mandi hyung!" serunya riang.

Kris tertohok. Hatinya sakit ketika Sehun mengatakan itu dengan nada datar, tapi lebih sakit lagi karena Suho tidak berbicara apapun.

Dengan bahasa bisunya, Suho mengiyakan perkataan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melamun sendirian disini, Yifan?" Kris menoleh kaget.

Badannya otomatis membungkuk ketika dia tahu siapa yang menyapanya. Song Qian atau Victoria Song mendekatinya dengan dua botol minum di tangannya dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Kris.

Kris memang sedang berada di ruang latihan SM Entertainment. Kris berpikir mungkin dia bisa menjernihkan kepalanya disini.

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya?" Tanya Victoria. Kris tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda jangkung itu mendudukkan badannya di lantai ruang latihan. Punggungnya dibiarkan bersandar ke cermin besar dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau bercerita padaku? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu," ujar Victoria ketika Kris tetap diam. Kris memandang Victoria sangsi. Haruskah dia percaya pada sunbaenya yang terkenal perhatian ini?

Victoria yang tahu Kris masih ragu hanya tersenyum manis,

"Sebenarnya Kuixian sudah memberitahuku mengenai masalahmu," Kris menoleh, "dan sejujurnya, dia marah besar. Dia berteriak-teriak tentang menguliti naga dan menjadikan kulitnya taplak meja ketika kami bertemu beberapa minggu lalu,"

Kris meringis, dalam hati berharap kulitnya tidak akan berakhir di meja manapun. Victoria terkekeh melihat wajah Kris menjadi pias.

"Sejujurnya, ada yang membuatku lebih khawatir daripada menjadi taplak meja," desah Kris. Victoria berhenti tertawa,

"Aku takut Kyuhyun sunbae akan benar-benar merebut Joonmyeon dariku,"

Kali ini tawa Victoria terdengar lebih kencang. Kris menatap gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu bingung,

"Kuixian akan habis kalau berani menyukai namja lain," ujar Victoria sambil tersenyum, "Siwon tidak akan membiarkannya,"

Kris melotot, dia baru tahu informasi yang satu ini.

"Jadi maksudmu Kyuhyun dengan Siwon?"

Victoria mengangguk

"Tapi kenapa sunbae itu bertingkah seakan ingin merebut Joonmyeon dariku?"

Victoria menggeleng, "Mungkin karena Joonma adalah adik kesayangannya, kurasa masuk akal kalau hyung seperti itu pada dongsaengnya," Jawab Victoria.

"Kembali ke masalahmu dengan Joonma," Victoria menepuk bahu Kris lagi, "Ceritakanlah,"

Kris menghela nafas keras. Tangannya kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku mencintai dua orang. Dua-duanya merupakan orang yang berarti untukku. Joonmyeon dan seseorang dari masa laluku, Sopie. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan keduanya,"

Victoria menatap Kris prihatin. Pemuda tinggi yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu kentara sekali sedang frustasi.

"Apa aku salah, Qian?" Kris menatap Victoria dengan ragu, Victoria tersenyum kemudian menggeleng,

"Tidak ada yang salah disini, kurasa," gumam Victoria, "Cinta tidak pernah salah, kau tahu," Victoria meminum airnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sophie tidak salah karena masih menyimpan cintanya untukmu. Joonma juga jelas tidak salah. Kau juga tidak bisa dipersalahkan karena mencintai keduanya,"

"Tapi seseorang terluka karena perasaan itu," geram Kris, Victoria tersenyum maklum. Tangannya kini memainkan botol minum yang telah kosong,

"Seseorang pasti terluka, Yifan, tapi bukan berarti ada yang salah. Luka tidak selalu dihasilkan karena sebuah kesalahan,"

"Aku harus bagaimana, Qian?"

"Kau harus tegas. Siapa yang akhirnya akan terluka, keputusan itu ada ditanganmu. Wanitamu itu, Joonma, atau kalian bertiga,"

"Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka,"

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang terluka,"sangkal Victoria.

Kris mengerenyitkan dahi, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Victoria,

"Tapi itu tidak adil untuk kami bertiga," ujar Kris lirih. Victoria tersenyum,

"Dunia memang tidak adil, Yifan, begitupun cinta," desah Victoria masih dengan senyum manisnya. Berbeda sekali dengan hatinya yang perih,

'Kalau cinta memang adil, aku tidak akan mencintai Kuixian.'

.

.

.

Suho sedang berada di taksi sekarang. Seharian mengantar Kyuhyun jalan-jalan ternyata melelahkan juga. Ya, tadi Suho, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Sungmin jalan-jalan berkeliling tempat-tempat hiburan di Seoul. Sejujurnya Suho baru tahu kalau pacar Kyuhyun bukanlah Sungmin, tapi Siwon.

_"Bagaimana bisa aku merebut Sungmin hyung kalau melihat Jungmo hyung marah saja aku takut?"_

Suho masih ingat bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun ketika mengatakan hal itu. Siwon dan Sungmin sendiri hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kaget Suho.

Suho menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang waktunya pulang ke dorm, waktunya bertemu Kris lagi. Kalau boleh, Suho sebenarnya ingin menginap saja di dorm SuJu.

Drrrrt~~ handphone Suho bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"….."

"Iya betul, saya Kim Joonmyeon, ini dengan siapa?"

"….."

"…"

"…."

"A –ah, Sophia-sshi, ya, kenapa?"

"…."

"Boleh, kapan?"

"…"

"Baiklah,"

Pik!

Suho mematikan handphonenya. Tadi itu Sophia, kekasih Kris, ingin mengajaknya mengerenyit, ada apa? Bukankah dia sudah melepaskan Kris? Lagipula, bukankah Sophia tidak tahu kalau dia dan Kris menjalin hubungan. Ralat. PERNAH menjalin hubungan?

Dalam hati Suho berdoa semoga Kris tidak setolol itu menceritakan hubungannya dengan Suho. Sophia bisa marah kalau tahu.

Tunggu, kenapa Suho merasa jadi selingkuhan Kris ?

Naga sialan.

Suho berharap mereka tidak harus bertatap muka di dorm cukup fisiknya saja yang lelah, tidak perlu ditambah tekanan batin juga.

Kris, Kris, bisakah kau mati saja?

.

.

.

Di dorm

"Kai, Jongdae hyung hari ini tidak pulang kan?" Kai mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku ingin tidur di kamarmu, ya, aku ingin tidur dengan Myeonie hyung,"ujar Sehun ceria.

Kai cemberut.

"Kenapa malah tidur dengan Suho hyung? Tidur denganku saja, babyHun," rajuk Kai.

"ANDWAE!" teriak panda China dari dapur.

Luhan malah medukung keputusan Sehun, "Ya Ya, pindah saja, jadi aku bisa berduaan dengan babySoo," seru Luhan senang. Kali ini terdengar teriakan serupa dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat 'keakraban' para member. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jarum-jarumnya menunjukkan pukul delapan malam kurang sepuluh menit.

Kyungsoo ada janji. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo meraih jaketnya dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu. Sebelum tubuh mungilnya melewati pintu, sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Mau kemana Soo?" Tanya Luhan, sang pemilik tangan tersebut. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Luhan sembari berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Luhan di lengannya.

"Aku ada janji, ge," ujar Kyungsoo

"Janji apa? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Hyunsik hyung," jawab Kyungsoo, "Tenang saja, aku akan pulang sebelum tengah malam,"

"Tapi Kyung–,"

"Sudah ya ge, aku pergi dulu,"

Sebelum Luhan bisa berkata apapun, Kyungsoo buru-buru berlari keluar dan menutup pintu dorm dengan suara sedikit keras. Luhan menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

'Hyunsik lagi…' batin Luhan kesal.

"Sudahlah ge, lebih baik kita bermuram durja(?) sama-sama saja," ajak Chanyeol sembari menarik tangan rusa China itu ke dapur. Seketika dapur berubah menjadi gelap karena aura-aura muram yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan.

"Orang-orang menyedihkan," gumam Sehun dingin.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian, pintu depan terbuka. Suho muncul sambil tersenyum,

"Aku pulang!" seru Suho. Terdengar seruan selamat datang dari dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Suho memperhatikan dormnya. Tao, Sehun, dan Kai duduk nyaman di sofa dengan beberapa toples camilan terbuka di tangan mereka. Kepala Sehun bersandar di bahu Tao sementara tangannya menggenggam toples kue. Tangan Kai bertengger manis di pinggang Sehun. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, dalam hati berpikir bisa-bisanya mereka hidup seperti itu.

Melirik ke dapur, Suho menemukan tiga pemuda putus asa yang mengeluarkan aura-aura suram. ada apa lagi dengan mereka?

"Tao, kenapa hyungdeulmu itu?" Tanya Suho sembari mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi sebelah sofa yang ditempati para magnae.

"Tidak tahu, ge,"

"Mungkin gara-gara Soo hyung yang pergi kencan dengan Hyunsik-sshi," jawab Kai. Suho mengangguk paham. Eh? Kencan?

"Memang Kyungsoo pacaran dengan Hyunsik?" Tanya Suho. Kai menggeleng,

"Tidak tahu, tapi hubungan mereka dekat, hyung,"

"Bukannya Kyungsoo memang dekat dengan Hyunsik dari dulu ya?" gumam Suho, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka lagi, kali ini Xiumin dan Lay yang muncul, di belakang mereka tampak sosok tinggi Kris yang wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Ketiga maknae tampan yang sedang bersantai itu kompak menatap Suho bersamaan. Suho terlihat tegang dan tidak nyaman.

"Kai, aku mau tidur duluan. Nanti kalau mau tidur, langsung masuk saja, tidak usah ketuk pintu dulu," ujar Suho pada Kai. Kai mengangguk mengerti.

Suho beranjak ke kamarnya. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kris, Suho langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Kris menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut.

Seperti malam-malam kemarin, yang tersisa di ruang tengah hanyalah Kris. Member lain sudah ke tempat tidur masing-masing, kecuali Sehun, yang memilih tidur dengan Kai.

Lagi-lagi yang Kris lakukan hanya menatap layar handphonenya, mencoba memanggil lagi perasaan yang terekam dalam foto itu.

Cklek.

Pintu depan terbuka. Sosok mungil lead vocal EXO K muncul dengan beberapa keresek di tangannya. Matanya membulat kaget melihat Kris yang menatapnya tak kalah kaget.

"Kenapa gege belum tidur?/Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya mereka berbarengan. Kyungsoo menutup melangkah mendekati Kris.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" Tanya Kris lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Tangannya mengeluarkan beberapa snack dari keresek yang dibawanya.

"Tadi aku keluar dengan Hyunsik hyung, ternyata kami lupa waktu, hehe," ujar Kyungsoo, "Maaf, ge,"

Kris mengangguk paham. Tangannya terulur mengambil snack milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan hyungnya yang paling tinggi itu. Wajahnya terlihat kacau , Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dirinya tidak mendapat bentakan dari Kris karena pulang larut malam. Padahal, waktu itu, Kris memarahi Baekhyun habis-habisan hanya karena si penggila eyeliner itu pulang terlambat sedikit dari batas waktu yang ditentukan.

"Gege sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kris menoleh,

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu banyak minum kopi tadi. Jadi sedikit susah tidur,"

"Pasti terpikir masalah gege dengan Myeonie hyung ya?" skakmat. Kris tidak bisa mmengelak lagi.

"Begitulah."Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Gege masih bingung dengan perasaan gege sendiri ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kris mengangguk perlahan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil,

"Coba gege pikr-pikir, mana yang lebih menyakitkan untuk gege, saat berpisah dengan gadis Kanada itu, atau saat berpisah dengan Myeonie hyung?"

Kris diam. Dia tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan rasa rindunya pada Sophia dan rasa cintanya pada Joonmyeon.

"Apa yang gege rasakan saat gadis Kanada itu pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi,

"Aku, aku merasa ditinggalkan dan kosong…."

"Terus?"

"Itu saja, kurasa,"

"Kalau saat diputuskan oleh Joonie hyung?"

"Aku…" Kris diam sebentar, "Aku merasa kehilangan dan hancur. Aku merasa seperti itu semua hanya ilusi, tidak nyata,"

"Jadi?"

Kris menghela nafas,

"Tapi kalau aku memilih Joonmyeon, aku akan melukai Sophie, Kyung. Aku tidak mau,"

"Joonmyeon hyung sudah terluka, ge. Sekarang dia terluka. Dan kau tidak peduli?"

Kris terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Dia sadar sekarang. Saat dia mencoba berada di tengah-tengah, dia sudah menyakiti orang yang dia cintai jauh lebih banyak dari yang dia takutkan.

"Kau tahu Soo, aku mencintai Joonmyeon. Sangat-sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Sophie,"

"Mungkin karena kau menganggap Sophi seperti adikmu, sehingga kau ingin menjaganya,"

Kris menatap Kyungsoo kaget, benarkah seperti itu?

"Aku tidak ingin hyungku terluka. Kau harus memutuskan secepatnya, ge,"

Kyungsoo beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kris sendirian di sofa.

.

.

'Kyugsoo benar, aku harus memutuskan secepatnya,' batin Kris, 'Agar tidak ada lagi yang terluka lebih banyak,'

Kris berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu kamar Suho. Dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar bercat coklat itu. Tangannya mengelus pintu itu lembut, seakan pintu itu pipi orang yang dicintainya,

"Kau tahu, Myeon, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu jauh lebih banyak dari yang sebenarnya kurencanakan,"

"Aku mencintaimu hingga tingkatan dimana aku merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Kris merasa tekanan di dadanya sedikit berkurang setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Kris pun beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri.

Yang Kris tidak tahu adalah ada seseorang yang berdiri mematung di balik pintu coklat itu. Tangannya masih tergantung di gagang pintu. Tadinya pemuda manis itu ingin mengambil segelas air untuk kerongkongannya yang kering. Badannya langsung membeku ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke kamarnya.

Sang guardian EXO berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan hati yang berkecamuk.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan itu, Yifan hyung?" bisiknya lirih.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu jauh lebih banyak dari yang sebenarnya kurencanakan."

"Aku mencintaimu hingga tingkatan dimana aku merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Holla! Maaf gak bisa apdet sekilat yang diinginkan…

Author mau ngasih tau,, kalau author ga bisa janjiin apdet ato bikin fic secara kontinyu lagi sampe bulan februari. Author mau KKN, hhehhe… author g tw, d sana ada sinyal apa ngga..

(mana orang ciamis? Panumbangan?)

Tapi author bakal usahain sebisanya buat tetep apdet dan bikin fic sebisanya author..

Mian yaaa..

Makasih buat yg dah review fic 'That Pirates':

**askasufa****, ****SungRaeYoo****, ****thisismblo****, ****kazamatsu****, ****20Gag****, ****ELi Kyu****, ****driccha****, ****miszshanty05****, ****anaknya krisho****, ****Apple KyuMin****, ****chyu****, ****ssnowish****, ****jungyuna9****, ****yongchan****, ****rinchaaan****, ****blank****, ****kikikyujunmyun****, ****pikachuu****, ****sweetyYeollie****, ****hae15****, ****fallforhaehyuk****, ****aliensparkdobi****, ****dirakyu****, ****, ****luhan90****, ****KrisHo WonKyu****, ****junmyunyifan****, ****Liezxotic vip****, ****Yong Suho77****, ****Liaohuan****, ****Jihyun Kim****, ****steph****, ****breakin' down -hiatus**

buat yang nganggap fic 'That Pirates' udah hot, makasiiiih!

Buat yang nganggap fic 'That Pirates' kurang hot, makasih juga! :D hhahhahha.. author sedang berusaha membuat fic yang lebih nista(?) dari ini...

Buat yang ngerasa Krisnya datar, maaf,, author emang lagi pengen bikin kris yg cold-hearted guy, biar cocok sama titel bajak lautnya.. hehe.. tapi maap deh kalo ngerasa ga cocok.. kasih masukan lagi yaa :D

Yeorobun,, kasih masukannya yaa :D

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Just You

Pairing : Krisho, mention!(hansoo, baeksoo, hyunsoo, chansoo, taohun, kaihun)

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC(maybe), geje, typo, yaoi, oc (cuman selewat kok)

Summary:

Suho memilih berusaha merebut hati Suho lagi ketika dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hatinya. "Kau bisa mencintai dua orang, tapi kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya,". Krisho/kyungsooXeveryone/yaoi

* * *

TeeeetTeeeetTeeet

Pemuda manis berperawakan mungil itu membuka matanya perlahan ketika alarm berbunyi. Dengan cekatan dimatikannya alarm tersebut bahkan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. Lead vocal EXO K itu menghela nafas saat menatap ke depan, yang dilihatnya adalah kaus berwarna merah. Rupanya dia tertidur dalam pelukan seseorang.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Dan yang menyapa pengelihatannya adalah rusa China yang tertidur dengan wajah damai. Diulurkannya tangan kecilnya hingga menyentuh pipi tirus Luhan. Tangan itu menyibak poni Luhan yang jatuh menuruni wajahnya dengan lembut.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah Luhan ketika tidur benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Luhan lembut sebelum membalikkan badannya perlahan.

Dengan pelan, diangkatnya tanganLuhan yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Namun sebelum tangan putih itu lepas dari pinggangnya, tangan itu sudah merengkuhnya lebih kencang dan membawanya kembali ke pelukan sang rusa EXO.

"Mau kemana, Soo?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, "Ini masih pagi,"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan lagi dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahi ketika melihat Luhan bahkan belum membuka matanya. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi Luhan lembut, menghasilkan erangan protes dari bibir merah Luhan.

"Diamlah sebentar, baby," protes Luhan. Jemarinya meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang masih saja menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya kesal,

"Bangun ge, ini sudah jam 8," kata Kyungsoo, "Aku juga harus masak,"

Luhan kembali mengerang protes. Kadang kesal juga dengan Kyungsoo yang merupakan _morning person_. Kyungsoo tidak pernah membiarkannya memeluk tubuh mungil berbau vanilla itu sampai siang.

"Tapi aku masih ngantuk, Soo,"gerutu Luhan. Matanya sudah terbuka sedikit.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sulit memang membuat tukang tidur seperti Luhan bangun pagi.

"Baiklah, gege tidursaja lagi," akhirnya Kyungsoo berkompromi, "Tapi lepaskan pelukanmu, aku mau masak,"

"Tidak bisakah kau di sini sebentar lagi? Biarkan unicorn pelupa itu saja yang masak,"

Kyungsoo menggeplak kepala Luhan agak keras, membuat Luhan mengerang sakit.

"Appo!"

"Sudah ah, ge, pokoknya aku mau membuat sarapan dulu,"

Dan dengan itu, Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

Setelah mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, Kyungsoo langsung menuju dapur. Ternyata sudah ada Lay yang sedang sibuk mencuci beberapa sayuran.

"Pagi Yixing ge," sapa Kyungsoo. Lay berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

"Pagi manis, sudah mandi?" balas Lay. Kyungsoo langsung memasang waja hdatar,

"Ge, harus berapa kali ku ulang, aku ini manly, jadi tidak mungkin manis!" keluh Kyungsoo kesal. Lay hanya memasang wajah innocentnya dan menatap Kyungsoo polos,

"Iya kah? Aku tidak ingat," ujar Lay polos, Kyungsoo facepalm, "Tapi kau kan memang manis, Soo. Akan jadi fitnah(?) kalau aku bilang kau manly,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Lebih baik mulai memasak saja, daripada beradu argument dengan Lay yang hanya akan membuatnya mengelus dada.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dengan potongan-potongan paprika dan wortel di hadapannya. Tapi hal-hal yang berseliweran di kepalanya membuatnya sulit untuk konsentrasi. Berkali-kali pisau memotong bagian yang salah, untung bukan jari Kyungsoo yang terpotong.

"Soo, kalau kau melamun terus, tanganmu akan habis teriris," Lay mengingatkan dongsaengnya. Kyungsoo tersentak lalu menoleh pada Lay dengan matanya yang besar.

"Cobalah untuk fokus,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali pada sayurannya.

Selama beberapa menit, yang terdengar hanya suara pisau memotong-motong sayur. Yixing mulai memasukkan sayuran yang sudah dipotong-potong ke dalam panci, sementara Kyungsoo mencuci nasi.

Kyungsoo benar-benar fokus pada pekerjaannya kali ini. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat tangan badan Yixing memerangkapnya ke counter dapur. Sebenarnya Yixing tidak bermaksud memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, namun bahan masakannya yang berada di kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo membuat posisi Yixing jadi seperti memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Sudah Soo?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar suara Yixing yang tepat berbicara di telinganya. Kyungsoo refleks menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Pemuda bermata besar itu menahan nafas ketika tahu wajah hyungnya terlalu dekat. Wajah Yixing benar-benar dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo, hanya terpaut sekitar beberapa centi. Ditambah mata Yixing yang tepat menatap matanya.

Kyungsoo masih membeku kaget ketika wajah tampan Yixing mendekat ke wajahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, bibir Yixing sudah menyentuh bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya lembut lalu melepaskannya.

Yixing terkekeh melihat wajah syok Kyungsoo dengan mata besar melotot.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menciummu lagi," Ujar Yixing masih sambil terkekeh.

Kyungsoo mendelik pada Yixing dan memukul lengan Yixing sedikit keras, membuat Yixing mengaduh kesakitan.

"YAA! GEGE!"

.

.

.

Luhan membeku di balik pintu dapur.

Luhan melihat semuanya, semua hal manis yang Kyungsoo lakukan dengan Yixing. Hatinya mungkin mendadak perih dan tidak nyaman, namun bibirnya malah menyunggingkan senyum, senyum manis yang samar.

Tidak, Luhan tidak marah, baik pada Kyungsoo ataupun Yixing. Adegan tadi tidak membuatnya marah. Yang dilihatnya tadi hanya membuatnya semakin mengerti satu hal.

Kyungsoo bukan miliknya.

Seberapa dekat pun dia dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Begitupun dengan member EXO yang lain.

Karena sejak awal, Kyungsoo sudah menarik garis antara dia dan hitam bernama hanya Dia yang menderita karena ketumpulan perasaan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Yixing berada dalam satu garis nasib yang sama, mengharapkan sesuatu yang hampir tidak mungkin didapatkan. Dan dia curiga Minseok pun ikut masuk dalam nasib ini.

Setidaknya mereka tidak berkelahi.

"Seandainya kau mengerti perasaan kami, siapa yang akan kau pilih, Soo?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memekik kaget ketika melihat Luhan sudah ada di meja makan dengan wajah masih mengantuk. Disimpannya makanan yang tadi dimasaknya ke meja makan.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun, ge," ujar Kyungsoo, "Biasanya aku harus membangunkanmu hingga berkali-kali, baru kau mau duduk di meja makan,"

Luhan menarik Kyungsoo mendekat dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuannya. Hidungnya tenggelam di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku lapar dan kau tidak ada di sebelahku," gumam Luhan dengan suara teredam. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah hapal dengan sikap Luhan yang terkadang manja. Padahal kan dia termasuk yang paling tua di EXO. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo mengelus surai lembut Luhan.

PLETAK!

Yixing menjitak kepala Luhan keras.

"YA! Sopan sedikit, aku ini lebih tua darimu!" seru Luhan kesal. Dongsaengnya yang satu ini benar-benar.

Yixing hanya menatap Luhan datar,

"Katakan itu pada cermin," ujarnya malas, "Dan berhenti memonopoli Kyungsoo, dia masih harus membantuku memindahkan sarapan kita ke meja makan,"

Yixing menarik Kyungsoo paksa, menyisakan tatapan memelas dari wajah imut hanya memandang keduanya bergantian.

"Kau bangunkan yang lain saja!" seru Yixing dari dapur. Luhan berdecih kesal, namun tetap menuruti Yixing.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerenyit bingung ketika membuka pintu kamar KaiSuChen. Apa yang dilakukan leader EXO M disini? Yang lebih membingungkan adalah, sejak kapan leader EXO M bangun pagi?

Kris berdiri di samping pintu kamar. Matanya lurus menatap Suho yang masih tenggelam dalam selimut. Luhan menggelengkan kepala. Kris sudah macam maniak saja. Joonmyeonholic.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Luhan keras. Kris terlonjak kaget. Matanya langsung mendelik ke member yang lebih tua tersebut.

"Apa suaramu tidak bisa lebih besar lagi?" sindir Kris tajam. Matanya menatap waspada pada Suho yang mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Buru-buru Kris menarik Luhan keluar kamar, kemudian menutup pintu kamar tersebut sepelan mungkin.

"YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"Seru Luhan tidak senang. Matanya menatap Kris tajam. Tugasnya membangunkan member lain jadi terganggu.

Kris balas menatap Luhan tak kalah tajam. Mau tak mau, Luhan sedikit mengkeret juga. Tatapan tajam dan tinggi badan Kris yang tidak manusiawi benar-benar mengintimidasi.

"Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku," ujar Kris datar dengan suara dingin. Luhan (dengan susah payah) menggeplak kepala sang duijjang.

"Kau yang mengganggu pekerjaanku!"Luhan tak mau kalah, "Dasar maniak!" tambahnya ketus. Kris mendengus.

Krieeeet

"Selamat pagi,"

Sapaan dari pintu kamar di belakang mereka membuat keduanya membeku. Luhan dan Kris menolehkan kepala secara hadapan mereka, berdiri sang leader EXO K dengan piyama biru lagitnya dan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Sesekali Suho menguap.

"Pagi," Jawab Luhan riang, sementara Kris hanya diam dan menatap Suho dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, seakan-akan Suho adalah pemandangan yang sangat langka dan indah.

Suho melangkah meninggalkan mereka setelah memberikan senyuman –teramat– manis pada dua hyung Chinanya itu. Luhan membalas senyuman itu sementara Kris membeku. Sepertinya leader EXO M itu sudah terpesona oleh senyum manis Suho (lagi dan lagi).

Luhan menyeringai ketika melihat Kris menatap punggung Suho seperti orang bodoh.

"Taruhan, gadismu itu tidak punya senyum semanis Joonmyeon," Ujar Luhan dengan senyum miring, "Sayang sekali _sugar smile_ itu kau lepaskan begitu saja demi masa lalu."

Dan senyuman miring Luhan berubah menjadi seringai kemenangan.

.

.

.

Hari ini EXO masih dalam masa libur. Hampir semua member EXO memilih berdiam diri di dorm, minus Chen yang memang belum pulang dari rumah orangtuanya, dan Xiumin yang sejak pagi buta sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan sendirian di kawasan Gangnam dengan perlengkapan menyamar lengkap –topi, masker, kacamata tanpa lensa. Setengah jam lalu, Kyungsoo berhasil mendapat izin –kabur– dari para hyungnya hingga bisa berjalan-jalan sendirian seperti sekarang.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ada janji dengan temannya. Mereka berjanji untuk berbincang di sebuah kafe di daerah Gangnam.

Drrrt~

"Yeoboseo,"

"…."

"Ne, aku di jalan, hyung sudah di sana?"

"…"

"Jangan, Americano saja,"

"….."

"Arraseo. Gomawo Hyunie hyung,"

Kyungsoo mempercepat jalannya ketika tahu orang yang akan bertemu dengannya sudah sampai lebih dulu.

.

.

Lim Hyunsik, salah satu member boyband rookie terkenal, BTOB, menatap pintu kafe tempatnya duduk. Orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi belum juga besar menutupi wajah tampannya, dua cangkir _Ice Americano_sudah diletakkan sedari tadi oleh pelayan.

Grrrt.

Kursi di depannya ditarik. Seorang namja berperawakan mungil duduk tanpa permisi.

"Mianhae aku terlambat, hyungie," nafas namja tersebut sedikit terengah saat mengatakannya.

Hyunsik tersenyum, membuat matanya menghilang sementara. Tangannya mendorong satu gelas _ice Americano_ mendekat ke arah namja tersebut.

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti,"ujar Hyunsik. Dia tertawa kecil ketika namja di depannya langsung meminum isi gelas tersebut hingga tinggal tersisa setengah gelas.

"Kau berlari kemari, Kyung?" Tanya Hyunsik. Namja di depannya, yang ternyata Do Kyungsoo from EXO, mengangguk-angguk imut.

"Aku takut hyungie terlalu lama menungguku, jadi aku berlari secepatnya lagi maaf, hyung," Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan menutup mata bulatnya rapat-rapat.

Hyunsik tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kau selalu kesulitan mendapat izin pergi denganku," ujar Hyunsik. Matanya tertutup karena senyumnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada Hyunsik.

Hyunsik menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa berhenti heran, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa geli. Bagi Hyunsik, sosok Kyungsoo benar-benar mempesona. Apapun yang sosok mungl itu lakukan selalu mempesona di matanya,

Seandainya tuan Lim tahu kalau anak lelakinya terpikat oleh sesama namja, bisa mati berdiri orangtua itu. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, Hyunsik sudah bergidik.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung?"

Hyunsik mengerjapkan matanya. Pikirannya tidak fokus.

"Mianhae, apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya imajiner. Hyung kesayangannya ini sepertinya sedang tidak fokus hari ini. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang,

"Hhhh… lupakan saja," Hyunsik _nyengir_ "Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja, hyung," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Hunsik menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

Krieeeet

Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar sambil mengucek matanya. _Soo adorable_…

Tadi, setelah ke kamar mandi, Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk tidur lagi sejenak.

"Ah hyung," sapa Yixing. Joonmyeon tersenyum manis.

"Tinggal kau yang belum makan, hyung, jadi semua makanan yang ada di meja makan adalah jatahmu," kata Yixing, "Habiskan ya,"

"Yang lain mana?"

"Mereka semua urusan katanya," Yixing menginformasikan. Joonmyeon mengangguk-angguk. Tangannya terulur mengambil jatah sarapannya.

"Tadi Wufan gege menanyakanmu,"

Tangan Joonmyeon berhenti di udara. Sesaat Joonmyeon tampak seperti patung.

"Sepertinya dia merindukanmu, hyung," lanjut Yixing lagi. Joonmyeon mendengus,

"Kami satu dorm, tidak ada alasan dia merasa rindu," tepis Joonmyeon santai. Yixing menggeleng,

"Mungkin saja, hyung. Mungkin yang Wufan hyung rindukan bukan kau, tapi Joonmyeon yang lain,"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Apa maksud Yixing merindukannya tapi bukan dia yang ini? Memang dia ada berapa?

"Kau tidak mengerti hyung?"Joonmyeon menggeleng polos.

"Mungkin yang Wufan ge rindukan adalah Joonmyeonie_nya_, yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya setiap pagi, yang biasa dia goda setiap siang, yang selalu menanyakan keadaannya setiap sore, dan yang biasa dia peluk setiap malam,"

Joonmyeon tersedak makanannya. Yixing buru-buru memberinya air.

"Jangan bercanda, Xing-ah. Kami sudah bukan kekasih lagi," ujar Joonmyeon setelah tenggorokannya lega.

"Tapi bisa saja kau masih cinta padanya atau dia masih cinta padamu,"

"Jujur, kau masih mencintainya, kan?" tembak Yixing. Sekali lagi Joonmyeon tersedak.

"Sudahlah, Xing-ie, jangan membuatku merasa serba salah lagi," keluh Joonmyeon akhinya.

"Berarti benar?"

Joonmyeon menghabiskan makanannya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Yixing, "Mungkin," gumamnya sambil berlalu.

.

Sayangnya Joonmyeon tidak menyadari sosok tinggi yang berdiri di balik tembok pembatas antara dapur dan ruang makan, hanya terhalang tembok dari tempat Yixing berada. Sosok yang sekarang tersenyum lebar.

Yixing membalikkan badan dan menatap tembok di depannya, seakan bisa melihat sosok dibelakang tembok tersebut.

"Kau puas sekarang?"

Kris keluar dari balik tembok tersebut dan tersenyum lebar pada Yixing.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

AKHIRNYAAAA! Setelah satu bulan hiatus T.T

Mianhae yeorobeun! Disana sama sekali ga ada sinyal internet, huuhuuhuu... ke kota jauh banget...

Maaffff!

Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah ngereview tahukah kalian kalo review kalian itu berharga banget?

Bikin author semangat lagi buat nulis :D

**Maaf** ga sempet nyantumin ucapan terimakasih buat para (yth) pereview.. ini apdet secepat yang author bisa soalnya...

Author merasa berdosa banget.. maaaf!

**Review lagi boleh? #puppyeyes**


End file.
